


On The Way

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Patty comforts Holtz on the way to the hospital.





	On The Way

Holtz heard a voice that sounded like a heavenly choir. She hoped she hadn't headed to the other side so early in her life. “Just stay with me Holtzy,” said Patty, holding Holtzmann’s hand and rubbing it. The blonde groaned, opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the stiffness in her bones. Well, something had definitely happened.

“How long was I out?”

“About twenty minutes. Abby’s foot is stomped to the floor. She wouldn't even wait for the ambulance.”

“Is Erin panicking yet?”

“Not yet,” said Patty. “But then, she’s on the phone with the hospital.”

“I’m fi–” But Patty cut Holtzmann off.

“Baby, you are _not_ fine. You took a fall from about 12 feet. You’re hurt.”

Holtzmann didn’t even have the energy to argue. She was really tired and really annoyed at the demon that had given them so much trouble that afternoon. Whatever had happened after the demon had gotten ahold of her, she didn’t even want to know. She just hoped they had managed to bag the sneaky little bastard.

“Tell Abby not to crash my baby,” Holtz said sleepily. “And tell Erin to take care of my chinchillas.”

“I will, but don’t go to sleep Holtzy. Stay with me. See if you can say from 100 to 1 backward.”

“Sdrawkcab 1 ot 001 morf.”

“Smartass,” chuckled Patty. She kissed Holtz’s forehead. Holtzmann realized the upper part of her body was in Patty’s lap.

“You’re going to be fine baby,” said Patty. “Just need to get you to the hospital and fixed up. You’ll be right as rain.”

“I’ve always liked the rain,” said Holtz sleepily. She looked up at Patty with a small smile.

“But not as much as I like you.” Holtzmann closed her eyes, still smiling.


End file.
